Friend or foe?
by Frisklove14
Summary: The story is about an almost 18yo Borrower in Inkopolis Square when he meets an octoling who wants to be his friend too. He must have courage to be his friend if he is to make his adventure dreams come true for the sake of his parents death.(If you want to know, the borrower knows what the inklings and octolings are saying.)
1. Chapter 1: Adams story

Prologue: Adams story

My name is Adam, M, 18 and I live in a wealthy building of Inkopolis Square near their battle lobby for them to earn money either for food, clothes or weapons. I hide within the walls of the building and even though I have my fair shares of close encounters with inklings, they never seem to see me even from plain sight since I have a lot of dust on me for most of the time, its not common for me to take baths now and then since I use the water for drinking. I never have a problem with food sometimes but unless I can't find any food with the current inkling I stay with then I have to go out somewhere else to find food, I'm very fast when it comes to borrowing food from inklings. I've been learning about inklings and octolings, but in peculiar I would study the inkling I stayed with for most of my time. I'm use to learning/talking inkling language until I get better at octoling language since I was not well experienced with octolings yet. My house was set up really nice in my opinion since my parents aren't with me anymore after their last borrowing when I was 13. I've been careful of inklings ever since and now I have a new species to be careful for a while till I know what they fully do, like inklings.

I usually stay in my home unless I need something from the inkling I stay with or outside of the building. I've noticed that a new species came around 3 months ago and I've been learning about them whenever I get the chance to do so with most of my equipment in my home. Learning a new language isn't hard but trying to do so in 3 months is a fair time to learn about another species. I don't like talking to anyone ever since I turned 16, even if I see my own kind. I plan to move somewhere else to have a sense of adventure of my own for a change then being here in a building that might find me one day without being careful enough.

After the inkling that was staying in the room left to go live some where else, I was kind of scared that I might have to move a little early then I was planning, until I gathered enough supplies I would have left during that time but after not finding the correct supplies for a week, I thought I might have to leave with what I had on my now low food supply. As I was lying down on my bed trying to figure out what I have to do now with the wrong equipment and low food supply at my house, I thought I just heard the faint sound of a door opening with an octoling that sounded happy about his new place. I guess I have to take my ideas on hold for a little bit for now until I study the octolings schedule, food menu, and relationships with friends and family.


	2. Chapter 2: Matteos story

Prologue: Matteo's story

Greetings, my name is Matt and today is my first day in Inkopolis Square. I only tell people my name is short for Matteo's since people are comfortable with calling me Matt instead of my full name, so most of the time I would just leave my nickname as it is, 'Matt'. I've been playing on turf for a month to try to save up for a nice room in Inkopolis, along the way of my journey I've meet three new friends who were also new to Inkopolis too. We would go for group battles to improve all of our skills together, John the inkling, M , Anthony the octoling, F , and Pedro the inkling, M.

Saving up for the building was kind of hard for me cause my friends also wanted to stay with me so I told them that if they can pay for part of the room as well, then I can rent the room for a month till we all earn the right amount of money for a bigger room. During the time, I didn't have many things to keep in my apartment so it was really easy to move in. Since I don't have a bed, and I'm already use to sleeping on the floor, I didn't bother to buy a bed when I moved in since I like sleeping on cold floors.

I asked my friends to come help me move in my only 4 boxes with very little things in it. My weapon right now is an Octobrush since it gives me a good advantage for most of the time, unless when I feel loopy at the time if I haven't slept that well. I noticed that the last person reported some of his stuff going missing every morning, but usually smaller things then most of his stuff. He never reported it till he left the room I'm assigned in, he left a book behind for the next person if they move into the room he was in. I just hope that whatever is in the room doesn't take my food tickets for my ability advantage or maybe I can encounter the thing he was talking about and make friends with them.

As I was leaving my friends house were we all stayed together, I should try to throw a room party since we might live in here next month or move to a different room with more space. I asked if they can join me but they said they would be busy since they want to save enough money for next month. I was sad when I left to go back to my room with all of my stuff still in the boxes, I cheered myself up when I was done unpacking my stuff. I felt something or someone watching me unpack during that time till I fell asleep on the floor later that night.

**(sorry it took a while for me to post this, I was busy when I had my grandpa's birthday for this year)**


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1

**~~~Chapter 1 Part 1~~~~**

Adams POV

Today was like any other day for me, I wake up from my bed, I eat what I have left from borrowing yesterday, I check what I need and then I go borrow from the inkling in the room. As I was checking what I need for next month, I noticed that the inkling was a little to quiet this morning then most of the mornings. I took a peak at what's happening and I saw that most of his stuff were in boxes and some weren't in the box yet.

'**How odd, why is he moving from the building, and what will I do for the next few days or even weeks?'** as I was thinking about it, I noticed the inkling walking back inside but wit an octoling by his side this time. **"So this is what the room will look like after I move out so you can have the chance to move in tomorrow." "Thank you very much for letting me have this room after you said you wanted someone else to take the room for you."** And with that I now have an octoling to live off of for this month.

Matteo's POV

After I went to go see the room, I went back to my friend's house to pack up all of my stuff in four boxes since I didn't have a lot of things to take with me tomorrow. **"So do you think we can throw a party in the room tomorrow night after helping you bring your stuff to your room?" "I don't know if I can but I'll see if I can tomorrow when I talk to the manager if I can."** I then proceeded to take a few hour sleep till tomorrow since I'm getting up at dawn.

Dawn came by today and I'm ready to go take my stuff by myself since no one was awake at the time. I got three of my boxes to my room and as I went to go get the last box from my friends house, I thought I saw something moving behind my boxes, I tried to see what it was but since I was diagnosed with heterochromia, my eye sight wasn't as good as before. I looked and I saw nothing, I left to get my last box and haven't looked back ever since.

Adams POV

I was actually scared for my life after he left, damnit why did I have to be curios about him, actually I think he might be the only octoling I've ever seen with two eye colors. It might be a good idea to study him better then the inkling before him, I would also have to be careful when I'm out in the open since he managed to spot me from the corner of his eyes.

I don't know if he manages to be a threat to me or he might be lonely like I am, that's why if he does find me then I can't show fear if he does find me.

**(Sorry it took a while for me to actually post this, my family went to vacation and I had to go since no one could look after me during that time)**


	4. Chapter 4: Part 2

**~~~Chapter 1 Part 2~~~**

As the day went on, both of our characters went back to their appropriate places for tomorrow. Matt went back with his friends to have a party at their house instead of inside of the building and Adam went back inside of the wall he calls home.

**~~~~ The next day ~~~~~~**

Adams POV

"**Today is the day that the octoling officially moves in, I guess I have to study another species other than an inkling for a while."** As I was talking to myself, I heard the door to the front of the room open and the octoling walks in. I didn't notice it at first but he brought 1 other octoling and 2 inklings with him, I've never seen them in my life since I only talk to Crusty Sean when I don't have any food after two weeks. One of the inklings was really short than the other two, the inkling girl was wearing some sort of armor and the other octoling looked really sweet wen she was by the door. After they finished talking and helping the octoling that was living here unpack, the tall inkling girl kept looking around trying to look for something and at that moment I was scared that she was looking for me.

Matts POV

"**You know if you want I can stay here if you don't want to be lonely, bro." "That sounds like fun 8. What about you 3?" "Well since I don't have anything to do for the night, I guess I could stay for tonight only since I want to organize a couple of your stuff." "Oh, I forgot that you were a night owl, if you want to fell free to organize it at your own pace."** It was nice that I didn't have to stay by myself for the first night, plus agent 3 can help with organizing what I wasn't able to do too. This felt nice but I could have sworn I saw the thing from last time behind agent 3 just hiding behind my coffee maker.

**~~~~ The middle of the night ~~~~**

'_I guess this will help me clear my mind about that thing I saw earlier in the morning_.' As agent 3 was thinking about this she accidently dropped one of Matts power-up tickets. She went to go pick it up when she saw a small animal sitting next to Matt with a note book in its hands just writing something down. After they got up and stated to walk away, they noticed that agent 3 was probably watching them this entire time they were taking notes about Matt. From what felt like forever of staring at each other, the small animal started to walk away slowly and as I took a step forward they just started running towards the hole in the wall and since I was chasing them they weren't very fast since they're so small compared to me.

Adams POV

' _**I knew this was a BAD idea from the start as I was leaving my home and since they're way bigger then me, that means they were way faster than me.**_** '** I wasn't fast enough to get back home and for the price of it they grabbed me and I let out the loudest yell I ever did. This resulted in the two octolings to wake up from it and I started to shiver and cry in the inklings hand.

Matts POV

"**Hey agent 3, what was that yell from? It woke me and 8 up from our sleep." "I think you might want to look at it your self," **as she turned around to reveal me,** " if you really want to know what it is."** Me and 8 let out a 'whoa' since it was so small and new for us, after a few minutes of trying to figure out what the animal was, I started to feel bad for him just crying in agent 3's hands, **"Hey agent 3, is it okay if I can hold them for a little bit?" "Sure since my hands are starting to burn from them crying ever since I got them."** After I got them, they immediately clung to my shirt just crying for a few more minutes and then crying themselves to sleep on my chest, I decided to get to know them more when they wake up later.

**(Hello, sorry for taking so long to write this chapter then most of my other ones, I've been very busy with school and I never had the time to finish this up and right now it's almost midnight so I didn't get to finish most of this up than I wanted to. I promised myself that I would finish this as soon as I can whenever I get the chances and just write it as short as I could. Thank you for the wait if people actually read this junk, anyways I better get going since I'm really tired from doing this. Catch yall on the flip side)**


End file.
